After patients undergo surgical procedures on the foot, they usually must wear some type of post-surgical boot or shoe around the effected area to provide support, rigidity, and protection. However, the prior art does not provide a toe guard for inserting inside a post-surgical boot or shoe which will cover the toes and protect them from uncleanliness and injury, and provide the require support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,830 provides a post-surgical toe guard, but this design is not intended to be worn inside a shoe, and it is solely for external use. The design is made for contact with the ground, as in walking, and is used in cooperation with a heel from a cast to replace a shoe. Additionally, the design lacks a tongue providing only limited protection to the patient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toe guard that may be worn inside of any post-surgical boot or protective shoe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the toe guard with an integral tongue member to provide additional comfort and protection to the wearer.